musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1904
1904 in music Singles Inflamatus- Stabat Mater Arthur Pryor Questo o Quello Enrico Caruso The St. Louis Rag Vess Ossman Meet Me in St Louis, Louis Billy Murray Hickory Bill Len Spencer and Parke Hunter Ave Maria Alessandro Moreschi Anona Vess Ossman The Little Old Log Cabin in the Lane Bob Roberts Under the Anheuser Bush Billy Murray Navajo Billy Murray Cocoanut Dance Vess Ossman Keep Off the Grass Vess Ossman The Nightingale and the Blackbird Lufsky and Christie and Arthur Pryor's Band Mignon Overture Arthur Pryor Peaceful Henry Vess Ossman Birds of Spring Edison Symphony Orchestra In the Evening by the Moonlight Haydn Quartet All Aboard for Dreamland Byron G. Harlan Nymphes & Sylvans Ruth Vincent Alexander Billy Murray On a Good Old Trolley Ride Billy Murray Blue Bell Albert Benzler & James W. Hager Bedelia Haydn Quartet Sing, Smile, Slumber Bohumir Kryl Monsieur Lefires Le Pétomane Marriage Bells Vess Ossman Jovial Joe Edison Concert Band Alexander Bob Roberts O Lord Be Thou My Light George Alexander Tammerkosken sillalla Pasi Jääskeläinen I May Be Crazy But I Ain't No Fool Bob Roberts Radetsky Marsch Peerless Orchestra Scissors to Grind Arthur Collins Come Take a Trip in My Air-Ship J. W. Myers Nancy Lee Stanley and Harlan Když jsem já jel Marak Otakar Mary Ellen Billy Murray My Cozy Corner Girl Billy Murray Patrol Comique Vess Ossman I'll Do the Same for You Byron G. Harlan Where the Sunset Turns the Ocean's Gold to Blue Harry Macdonough No One's Looking But the Owl and the Moon Corrine Morgan and Frank Stanley Hark the Herald Angels Sing Columbia Orchestra Teasing (I was Only Teasing You) Billy Murray The Wizard Columbia Orchestra Good-Bye, Little Girl, Good-Bye Byron G. Harlan Battle of Manassas Edison Military Band The Blue and the Gray Patrol Sousa's Band The Gondolier Arthur Collins My Little Love Bird Harry Macdonough Pretty Little Dinah Jones Arthur Collins A Little Boy Called "Taps" Byron G. Harlan Navajo Harry Macdonough If I Were Only You Byron G. Harlan Reuben Haskins' Air Ship Len Spencer and Parke Hunter The Banjo Evangelist Len Spencer and Parke Hunter The Lorelei Haydn Quartet She Was a Good Old Soul Frank Stanley Love's Sorrow George Alexander Star of Bethlehem Henry Burr Ah ! Mon colon ! Victor Lejal One Sweetly Solemn Thought Henry Burr The Scarecrow Dance Edison Symphony Orchestra Heaven Is My Home Henry Burr Sammy Henry Burr My Little Canoe Henry Burr My Cozy Corner Girl Henry Burr Annie Laurie Corinne Morgan The Banjo Evangelist Len Spencer and Fred Van Eps Wedding of the Winds Waltz Victor Dance Orchestra Cella Arthur Collins Any Rags? Arthur Collins Oysters and Clams Arthur Collins Tippecanoe Bob Roberts I'm on the Water Wagon Now Billy Murray Dear Sing Sing Billy Murray Miserere From Il Trovatore Charles D'Almaine The Gondolier Edison Military Band Master of the Circus Parade Len Spencer Slavery Days Edison Male Quintette The Man in the Overalls Byron G. Harlan In Zanzibar Harry Macdonough Chant Venitien Dame Nellie Melba Afterwards George Alexander Sweet Sixteen Waltz Bohumir Kryl Sweet Adeline (You're the Flower of My Heart) Haydn Quartet Uncle Josh at the Insurance Company Cal Stewart Mein Himmel auf der Erde Rost'sches Solo-Quartett Con Clancy and the Whistling Newsboy Len Spencer and Parke Hunter I'm Wearing My Heart Away for You Henry Burr Two Rubes at the Vaudeville Stanley and Harlan Old Uncle Ned Columbia Quartet Other events *Claude Debussy Danses sacrée et profane composes Concerto for harp and String Orchestra. Premiere *5 February: Johan Halvorsen: music at Dronning Tamara *14 april: Johan Halvorsen: music at La sorcière *10 may: Hugo Alfvén: Midsummer wait *17 may: Albert Roussel: Résurrection *May 17: Maurice Ravel: Shéhérazade *17 may: Vincent d'Indy: Choral *20 may: Henry Geehl: In the Harz Mountains; Frank Bridge: The hag; William Hurlstone: Fantasy-variations on a Swedish theme; Adam Carse: Scena Manfred-soliloquy; Frank Bridge: Mid of the night; York Bowen: Overture; Paul Corder : Scena Grettir's departure; Gustav Holst : Suite de ballet for Orchestra in e-flat op. 10 *29 september: Eyvind Alnæs' Tre sange opus 17 *15 October: Frederick Delius' Appalachia *24 October: Delius ' Piano concert (original three-part version) *12 november: Hjalmar Borgstrøms Jesus i Gethsemane *19 november: Christian Sinding: Kvartet, his only String Quartet *20 november: Frank Bridge's Novelletten *6 december: Frank Bridges A dirge, A dead violet and Night lies on the silent highways *26 december: Johan Halvorsens music at Byens Stolthed Category:1904